We wish to gather after a lapse of 3 years and to assemble the large number of individuals in various disciplines engaged in research on basic aspects of pigment cell biology, the immunology of melanin and melanomas and to provide a forum for exchange of the considerable amount of new information. This should lead to news and hopefully new approaches to the understanding of the pigment cell and its disorders. Attendance will be comprised of the leading investigators in the world in pigment cell biology and the emphasis will be on basic mechanisms. The meeting will consist of plenary sessions, workshops, and a large number of poster sessions.